Team Fortress: Nicktoons Edition
Team Fortress: Nicktoons Edition '''is a video game by Valve and Nickelodeon Games.The game is a class-based FPS based off of Team Fortress 2 featuring several Nicktoons in place of the regular characters. The game would be available for the PC, Xbox 360 and PS3. However, the PC version would be the superior version as it comes with frequent updates for free. Just like the real game. Synopsis It's the latest part of the 20th century (1990s), much like the one we just had. It was just another average year for America. The farmer plowed his fields, the working man made his morning commute to work, every single automobile produced was in he shape of a box, the army bombed another country whose name we Americans could not pronounce so easily, and two weapons development corporations secretly controlled 2/3 of all the governments on Earth. These corporations, The RED and BLUE teams are constantly fighting against each other for control over the world. Who do they get to sabotage each others operations? they get the most ragtag, hopeless, pathetic group of mercies they could afford. Meet the team, why don't you? Meet the Team Offense Class *Spongebob as the '''Scout Spongebob is the most athletic and fastest runner out of all the members of the team. However, due to balance issues, he is forced to have the lowest health out of all the team. Because of this, Spongebob pretends to act tough when socializing with the other team members. His default weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and his lucky jellyfishing net "Ol' Reliable". Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Spongebob laughs at the nearest enemy while shouting "mom jokes" at them. *Zim as the Soldier '''Zim likes to pretend that he is in charge of the whole team and he constantly keeps shouting out commands to the other team members even though they don't bother to listen to him. His main weapons include a ray gun, a homemade shotgun that fires exploding rubber pigs, and a fold-out shovel shaped like GIR. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Zim makes the "loser" sign with his hand and holds it to his forehead while laughing to himself. *Fanboy as the '''Pyro '''Fanboy just glad to be part of the team. Due to having watched way too many Sci-Fi movies, Fanboy constantly has hallucinations of evil Red/Blue aliens attacking and he believes the only way to destroy them is to burn them. Thus creating his desire to burn everything or everyone in sight. His main weapons include a homemade flamethrower (made from a gas pump handle, a propane tank, and a cooking torch), a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and a fire axe with barbed wire wrapped around the blade. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Fanboy performs a Hadouken that instantly kills any player that is unlucky enough to run in front of it. Defense Class *Patrick as the '''Demoman Patrick is an experienced fight and has learned that the best way to destroy his opponents is with the taste of his house. In this case, he literally uses his leftover food as ammo for his grenade launchers. Because of this, he is mostly assigned to defend the base so that he won't distract the other team members with the awful smell of his leftovers. His main weapons include a grenade launcher that fires explosive moldy krabby patties, another grenade launcher that fires pre-chewed gum balls that stick to any surface and can be remotely detonated, and his melee weapon is a jellyfishing net with a rock inside of it. Whenever the player presses the taunt button,Patrick drinks a soda and lets out a large burp. *Joe Chin as the Heavy Weapons Guy '''Joe Chin is a trigger happy gun nut who, like Fanboy, is obsessed with totally obliterating everyone around him. He loves to fire guns so much that he has even given his minigun a name "Sunny". Anyway, because of his large body and the weight of his minigun, Joe is the slowest moving class out of all the other team members. His main weapons include his minigun "Sunny", a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and his bare fists. That's right, his hands are registered weapons. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Joe holds his minigun up with one hand and mocks the player for being a wimp. *Sandy as the '''Engineer Sandy '''is probably the living definition of the defense class. As we all know,Sandy a worthy fighter herself yet,she mostly relies on her inventions to do the dirty work for her. Another weakness of her is that she can only solve practical problems, failing miserably when she attempts to solve problems that fall within the purview of conundrums of philosophy.Sandy has the special ability to build automatic sentry guns that fire at any enemy within its range. She also is able to build mini vending machines that supply her friends with ammo, "health", and scrap metal for her other inventions. She also can build teleporters that can teleport her teammates to any area on the map. Her other weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and a wrench. Whenever the player presses the taunt button,Sandy polishes her air helmet with her sleeve,and whistles Home on the Range or Dixie. Support Class *PJ as the '''Sniper '''Because PJ is too lazy to do any other work he prefers being a sniper mostly because all you do is just camp in a corner all day and wait until someone pops out to shoot. The other team members (except Lammy) constantly make fun of him because he lives in a trailer. His weapons include a modified sniper rifle, a jar of his mucus, and a board with a nail in it. *Lammy as the '''Medic '''Lammy is not much of a fighter which is why she was given the role of the team medic. So yeah, Lammy's job is to heal people with her healer-gun. The longer Lammy heals her teammates, the faster her "Super Charge" meter fills up. When it does Lammy and the teammate she's healing will become invincible for roughly 8 seconds. Lammy's weapons include a homemade needle gun, a healer-gun, and a bonesaw. Whenever the player presses the taunt button Lammy takes her healer-gun and plays it like a guitar. *Snap as the '''Spy Snap decided to become a spy for the RED/BLU team (depends on what team you choose) to seek vengeance ever since Queen Rapsheeba was assassinated by the enemy team. Snap's weapons include a custom revolver with an engraving of Queen Rapsheeba on the barrel, an electro-building-power-drainer-thingy (invented by Sandy) that can suck the energy out of the Engineer's buildings rendering them useless, a Butterfly knife, a wristwatch that can make him turn invisible for a short amount of time, and a disguise kit (coincidentally disguised as a toothpick) that allows him to disguise himself as any of the enemies' teammates or a tree. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Snap pulls out a rocket launcher filled with bubblegum and shoots it that it instantly kills any player that is unlucky enough to run in front of it. *Ms. Bitters as the Announcer Ms. Bittersplays the announcer for both the RED and BLU teams and is constantly giving them orders and scolding them when they fail the mission. Voice Actors *'Tom Kenny '''as SpongeBob *'Richard Steven Horvitz 'as Zim *'David Hornsby 'as Fanboy *'Bill Faggerbake 'as Patrick *'Ryu Watanabe 'as Joe Chin *'Carolyn Lawrence 'as Sandy *'Rodger Bumpass 'as PJ Berri *'Sara Ramirez 'as Lammy *'Candi Milo 'as Snap *'Tress MacNeille '''as Ms. Bitters Category:Video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nicktoons crossovers Category:Xbox games Category:Comedy Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:PS3 games Category:PC game Category:Action-adventure games Category:First-person shooter